


Under the Moonlight

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Every night Harry goes swimming in the pond. He's been watched by two others. Some secrets might be better told





	1. Part the First

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

They stumbled upon it by accident, or rather he had stumbled upon them, but it could no longer be considered an accident. They had been hiding behind some of the taller weeds around the pond and taking the rare moment of peace they could grab.  
  
They didn't mean to spy on him.  
  
They had heard the splash in the water and as the mood slid from behind the clouds they could see Harry illuminated in by the waning light of the moon.  
His skin was wet and Ron licked his lips several times when he heard Hermione's breath catch. He was beautiful, like a sculpted piece of art, and run had the undeniable desire to feel if the muscles in his shoulder were as hard as they looked.  
  
He slid smoothly through the water and Ron could see the drops glistening on Harry's back as he swam. He turned slightly and looked into Hermione's eyes for a brief moment. The wordless communication they had developed over the years gave him all he was looking for. She found Harry beautiful too and she was aroused. He could feel it when her breast brushed his arm and he turned back to look at Harry.  
  
He'd stopped swimming and was floating on his back. Ron swallowed hard when he saw that Harry's was completely nude and Hermione gasped when she caught a glimpse of Harry's cock. He was erect and Ron had to bite back a moan when Harry's hand closed around it.  
  
Ron found his own hand sliding up Hermione's inner thigh and under her knickers. He found her wet and hot...ready for him. Her hands were not idle either they quickly worked his shorts past his hips. The night air hit his cock and he bit is lip to keep from moaning.  
  
He could see Harry's hand sliding up and down his shaft, he could hear the moans Harry released as he stroked his cock, and he could almost taste the drops of water on Harry's skin.  
  
Hermione moaned as he slid his finger out of her and drew it to his lips to lick it clean. She was wet, her hand hot against his cock, and that combined with Harry's moans made him completely lose control.  
  
He pulled her onto his lap so she was facing the pond and ripped her knickers off. He guided her down his cock and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as she tightened around him.  
  
They watched Harry stroke himself and she rode him hard and fast. His hand slid under her shirt and roughly shoved her bra up to lay claim to her bare breasts. She was tight around his shaft, her breathing was ragged, and her eyes stayed locked on Harry. She tugged his hand between her legs and he nipped her shoulder when she guided it between her folds.  
  
Harry's moans filled the night air and he could hear slapping of his hand as it hit the water. Hermione growled deep in her chest and she clenched around him. He groaned and willed Harry to come. To come right now so that he could find his own release.  
  
Harry whispered something under his breath and with a loud moan that seemed to go on forever spilled over his hand. Ron took a deep breath and clamped his teeth on Hermione's shoulder to stifle his moan. Her felt her clench around him and he spilled deep inside her as she came again.  
  
The collapsed on the ground panting as Harry swam to the opposite side of the lake and then back to the shore. He dressed quickly and headed back inside the Burrow.  
  
That was two weeks ago and they were still watching him every night. They planned to tell him soon. They planned to stop...but yet again they are watching Harry swim in the moonlight.  
  
Soon...Very Soon...Ron thought as he kissed Hermione. They were going to have to make a change.


	2. Part the Second

He'd watched them go outside from the window of Ron's bedroom. He could see their bodies in the moonlight and when Ron took her in his arms to kiss her…the image of kissing the both of them filled his mind.  
  
He wanted to watch them together. He wanted to see them come apart and hecertainly couldn't ask to watch. He wanted them both…Wanted to feel them both from the inside. His cock was pressed against his pajama bottoms and there was no way he could sneak through the house with a raging erection.  
  
Apparate to the pond…  
  
He pulled his wand, pausing to stroke his cock several several times through his pajamas before Apparating to the edge of the pond. He would swim…He knew where they were…He saw them slip into the tall weeds on the back end of the pond. He slipped into the water and sighed as it caressed his heated flesh. He could hear the crickets and something else.  
  
Ron's moaning…Oh god…  
  
He pushed off from the bottom of the pond, his arms cutting cleanly through the water, and he stopped swimming and lay back in the cool water. He could see them if he turned his head to the side and he saw Ron watching him. He wished he could see the arousal in Hermione's eyes but they were hidden from him. He couldn't stand it any longer—Images of the three of them wrapped around each other were driving him mad. His hand shook as he wrapped it around his cock and imagined their tongues teasing the heated flesh of his cock.  
  
He forced his eyes to stay open so that he could watch the way Ron's hand slid up Hermione's thigh, the way Ron's mouth fell open when she bared his cock to the night, and he saw Ron's fingers glistening with her juices when he pulled his fingers free to position her over his cock.  
  
He worked his cock faster, stroking himself, and he couldn't take his eyes off Ron's cock sliding in and out of Hermione. He wished it was him…he wished he were driving his cock into that wet pussy while Ron drove into his arse. He rubbed the head of his cock and stared at the way Ron's hand slid over her clit.  
  
He moaned softly, close to the edge already, and he could feel Hermione's mouth sucking his cock while Ron fucked his arse with his tongue. He wanted to feel Ron buried inside him. He wanted to fuck her pretty mouth and watch her as she swallowed every bit of him. He could feel himself driving into Ron's arse while Ron used his mouth to tease Hermione to orgasm.  
  
His balls tightened and he heard Hermione's muffled whimpers when she came. He held out for just a moment, looking into Ron's eyes, wishing that it was the two of them giving him pleasure…but it was only his hand…He was alone.  
  
He came hard and fast, not making a sound, and he watched Ron come at the same time. His face contorted and he spilled deep into Hermione's pussy.  
  
Harry regained his breath and swam back towards the shore…He shouldn't of done that but he kept going back every night for the last two weeks  
  
  
Soon...Very Soon...Harry thought as he stroked his cock and watched them kiss. They were going to have to make a change


End file.
